Love is Like a Dream
by AngelicConquistador
Summary: Love is like a dream. Sometimes it seems too good to be real. lidna implied linkxilia


**AC**: I decided to write this, spot on, at nearly one in the morning just because I read my lidna, Keep Me Warm. And the song, 'Bittersweet' by Within Temptation will fit this fanfiction well. Listen to it if you wish.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, nor will I be making any sort of monetary profit through this fanfiction.

**Dedication**- to someone I miss dearly. I don't deserve to be forgiven, but I don't want to be forgotten, either.

**Summary**: love is like a dream. Sometimes it seems too good to be real. [lidna] [implied linkxilia]

* * *

**Love is Like a Dream~**

A LinkxMidna oneshot

"Speech"

'Thought'

Link's **P**oint **o**f **V**iew

It's only been four years since I defeated Ganondorf. I had used the blade of evil's bane and destroyed him, after so much time spent trying to deter him from doing the one thing I'd dreaded- him, hurting you. You protected me, guided me, taught me, laughed at me, laughed with me, hugged me, rode on me, and…

_You loved me_.

I could see it in your eyes.

Before the final battle, I had thought I was seeing things. Your eyes were not for me, they were only for the abilities I possessed, to bring back your world and restore you as the rightful ruler. I cared for you so much, yet I had felt somewhat used.

It wasn't until after I saw you cry, that I ever thought you might have felt different.

All the times I chased after Ilia… I knew I had to rescue her and the children. She was my friend. She wanted to be more than that, once upon a time, I thought maybe for a little while that it might not be so bad, though I could have done without the nagging and possessiveness.

Then you showed up, while I was at my weakest. Stuck in wolf form knowing nothing of where I was and why the world was so twisted and dark.

You saved me, so many times.

We had to work together, and even though I wasn't keen on the idea at first, with you bossing me around and sitting on my back like you were the master and I the servant at your command. You were the Princess, I the knight, and if I had to go down on my knees, I'd do it for you, no matter how confused I was.

Don't look so surprised, Princess. I know you can hear my thoughts here.

You're looking back at me, your eyes, lovely and warm. Though there is something else in them. Your mouth opens, you want to talk. Probably some smart-ass comment telling me how _sappy_ I'm being and you're tired of hearing it.

…But I cannot let you. Please don't speak yet, let me finish first…

I know you thought I fought for the Princess of Hyrule. Zelda… she matters a lot to me, but she is first and foremost a Princess. I may be the Hero to her and all of Hyrule, but she isn't who has my complete allegiance. And no, it isn't Ilia. No matter how grateful Bo is because I saved her, I won't just marry her.

No, you're the one who has my true allegiance. Even throughout the years, the snow and the rain... You held my complete confidence.

Tears well up in your eyes. Perhaps I've gotten through to you?

You look somewhat miffed. Oh, I see… it was dust again, kicked up by Epona, who stands but 50 feet away. The wind's going in the opposite direction, by the way.

Now you're pouting. I know you are, and I have to say this, but on a grown Twili like yourself, it looks positively entrancing.

There's a blush on your cheeks, and it's spreading across the blue skin. Don't you think I know how to compliment someone? I've had years of air and empty-headed women who want nothing more than to get in my pants to get in practice. And I didn't sleep with them. I may be a man, a true man now, but that doesn't mean I'd forgotten about you. You're the person who stayed with me through everything, whether it was bloodshed or the most extreme of elements. You faced the most dangerous creatures and people with me, and never ran.

How could I forget a woman like you?

I wish I could have realized this then. I wish I could have said it to you before you left me… But I can still say it now.

**I love you**.

Finally, some movement. You smile so wide, teeth bright white and your eyes sparkle. You look so happy… and even though you lean forward and whisper, _"I love you too,"_ I can see it, hear it, you aren't happy.

Even as you kiss me, with your lips so soft and divine, I can feel it, a cloak of deception.

And when I feel your tongue mingle with mine, I can taste it, your sadness, a bitter flavor.

My eyes are closed, and when I pull back, they open, and there's nothing there. Just empty space on a hollowed log sitting on the forest floor, and only the soft orange-pink rays of the sunset glowing on the place where you would have been. A gentle nicker from Epona and the familiar music of the Skullkid's flute remind me of where I truly am and where I am not.

The boy hovers nearby my shoulder and takes his flute out of his mouth. "Hey Link, are you okay?"

I just smile like nothing's happening, and swing onto Epona's back. The rays are in my face, I cannot truly see well, and there's a echo of impish giggles around the clearing that don't belong to the kid next to me. For a second, it was like I could see her childish form, before it morphed into a larger, adult one. Then, after planting her gaze on me, she turned and disappeared.

I was well aware that tears were running down my cheeks. Still, I smiled on.

"I'm fine, Skullkid. I'm fine."

Love is like a dream. Sometimes, it seems too good to be real… even if mine wasn't unreal.

Goodbye, Midna. I miss you.

End of one-shot

* * *

**AC**: I think that was one of the saddest things I've ever written. **Cough** Finished in about 40 minutes or so… If you have the time, please give me some constructive criticism. It has been a while since I wrote anything so I might be rusty, even with this new writing style. Thank you for reading. By the way, if someone drew Link sitting on Epona with rays from the sunset going across his face and showing his tearful smile, that would be so sad, yet awesome.


End file.
